


Live Wire

by carvedwhalebones (fuckyeahlucifersupernatural)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Outsider, Human!Outsider, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/carvedwhalebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider discovers that while humanity has its shortcomings, it certainly has its perks to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Wire

**Author's Note:**

> **Dishonored Tumblr Blog:** carvedwhalebones.tumblr.com 

Corvo never hesitated to take him in, rubbing the river krust grime off his knees and washing the mud out of his hair. The Empresses’ bodyguard showed a great amount of care helping him transition from once residing in The Void to being a guest at Dunwall Tower. He keeps the window open so he can hear the water and even made sure his room resembles the shrines built in his name. 

It’s different watching the lives of others and actually experiencing mortality. Despite the evident shortcomings of being constrained in human form, there is a certain live wire curiosity in his new construction. His skin is warm and the sun can easily burn it if he is not careful. His vision is limited, but the world shows him a different color palette than the one he has observed as a god. Touch is something completely bewildering and thrilling all in its own. The god was not composed of nerve-endings, but now he is alive with sensation. He can, now, feel the bite of the cold, the sting of a cut and the soothing drag of fingertips against his back. 

The Outsider is still unsure whether he enjoys his newfound humanity. It still is jarring to feel gravity and everything around him.

Despite Corvo’s satisfactory accommodations, the Outsider doesn’t stay in his room often. He finds his way in Corvo’s and claims the entirety of the room as his in his own manner. He’ll perch on desks and cooly tell Corvo of the mechanics of the world as if he still has his all-seeing eye on it -- as if there is still godhood rushing through his veins. Or he’ll curl up underneath the covers of his bed taking cat naps or idly read through Corvo’s journals without his permission. The Lord Protector diligently tends to him, only huffing in dismay when he finds his letters and journals pried into. It simply has come to the point where The Outsider doesn’t even bother to return to his own chambers to sleep. He sleeps on the right side, the first to pass out, and Corvo takes the left. Somewhere in their sleep will fingers tangle with Corvo’s left hand, a pale thumb resting on a fading mark. 

The Outsider likes a few things. He likes apricot tarts and will greedily suck on his fingers after devouring one. He enjoys long baths, but will sit and mill about in the water in pleasure without washing himself. Most of all, he enjoys studying the Lord Protector and having him study him back. He’ll settle him on the bed, free from his gear and clothes. He’ll let his fingers run across the man’s features and read his scarred flesh as if it was braille. There are smooth parts of Corvo where clothes and armor have preserved the skin from harm. There are a few about his inner thighs, the back of his neck, the top of his feet and behind his ears. He’ll let his fingers touch each scar first, drifting aimlessly about, but will let his fingers linger a bit longer on the spots unmarred. 

The Outsider’s touch is slow and thoughtful. He feels the fine trembles underneath his fingertips the longer he continues. He’ll push the sweat that collects where thigh meets pubic bone with his thumb. He’ll greedily suck on the fingers as if they were apricot tarts, earning a heady sound from Corvo before he takes his hands and kisses his fingers. He’ll kiss the pad of each curious finger, sending little shocks of differing sensations that still feel new to The Outsider. Corvo touches him, in turn, with his lips and the fallen god watches with lazy abandon Corvo’s mouth worship his skin. Sometimes he’ll let his fingers push into his long hair. Other times he’ll keep his hand steady on Corvo’s forearm or shoulder, unwilling to relinquish any sort of contact with him. The Outsider always took great pleasure in watching the Lord Protector beforehand, and he still does now. 

Corvo is far better in exploring him, a surprising little fact. His mouth pushes colors into his skin and the sight is aesthetically pleasing. There are bruises on his hipbones, red welts near his neck and teeth marks about his navel. He incorporates seconds of pain with moments of pleasure, leaving The Outsider’s breath ragged and grip on the Lord Protector a bit tighter. The maddening moments are those when Corvo will pull his mouth away and simply graze his fingertips against his skin. The dark-haired god will huff and try to press up to the touch in vain. When the teasing continues, he’ll grumble and squirm about on the bed until his way is met. The Outsider has a hunch that Corvo does this on purpose. 

While the Outsider may be slow with his touches, Corvo never seems fazed with time. He can suckle bruises into his skin and ignore the demanding sort of sounds that slip out of the paler male when heat pools in his groin. Corvo can tease from dusk till dawn without any sort of inclination if more. Sometimes he'll simply kiss him on the lips and pull away, as if to prepare himself for slumber. The Outsider even tried pulling, once, on Corvo’s hair and was surprised, outraged and intrigued when he found his wrists bound by the leather of Corvo’s belt. He now knows better to pull, but sometimes he does it simply to see the sudden flash of white teeth and quick action. His fingers itch to tug on the thick locks.

The Outsider lets his head turn, staring in rapt interest the Lord Protector kiss down his legs, fingers pushing his thighs apart. The Outsider returns by wiggling on the bed, scooting a bit closer in urgency, shamelessly spreading his legs wider apart. “ _Corvo,_ ” he heaves out in warning, as if he still carries the weight of The Void and its terror. 

Corvo only turns his gaze up to stare, crawling up the bed to press an endearing peck against his lip. “I remember when you made me wait at your shrine for an hour after Emily’s coronation,” the Lord Protector finally breathes out against his mouth, hot air making The Outsider’s lips part. “You’re going to wait, too,” he finishes before crawling back down between his legs. The Outsider writhes, shoots out heated complaints and proves himself troublesome in the anticipation of more in response. Corvo doesn’t budge, only sets his hands on bony hips and keeps the fallen god still. 

It’s like sudden electricity and wildfires when lips finally kiss sensitive flesh. Everything is alive and too intense in a human body, shuddering violently when Corvo’s wet lips press into the tip of his cock. His stomach flutters and the infuriating Lord Protector slips his mouth over him, sucking too aggressively for whatever may be left. It nearly has him seeing stars, feeling the air get knocked out of his lungs. A wet sound only drips past his lips when he gains his breath, body conflicted as to whether arch deeper into Corvo’s mouth or shy away. The youthful-looking god tugs on his hair instead, body trembling and whines pushing past his gritted teeth at the overwhelming sensitivity rushing through his system. Corvo pulls off of him with a wet pop, mouth and cheek a mess, following the insistent pull of The Outsider’s grip. The god’s cheeks are flushed, panting in the warm air and attempting to look irritated despite his beautifully wrecked appearance. 

There is a curse waiting to be spoken, but it never comes. The Outsider, instead, leans up to kiss him, tasting himself inside Corvo’s mouth. It strangely tastes of the sea. Corvo’s stubble bites at his jaw, a nose nuzzling into his neck in mirthful affection, dispelling the fallen god's irritation. The Outsider closes his eyes and lets the Lord Protector shower his neck with kisses. It's Corvo who is caught by surprise when The Outsider idly runs a finger across the shell of his ear and innocently reminds him that hour he promised is far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
